1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A proofreading output image can be easily produced using a color printer in advance so as to confirm a state of a digital document that is to be finally printed by a printing machine. In this case, if a spot color is contained in the digital document, the spot color is approximated by process colors (e.g., cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), black (K)) and output. However, if a user designates a spot color unintentionally, for example, an erroneous spot color designation may be overlooked in the proofreading output image, because the spot color part is also printed with the process colors by the color printer.